A memristor or ‘memory resistor,’ sometimes also referred to as ‘resistive random access memory’ (RRAM or ReRAM), is a non-linear, passive, two-terminal electrical device having or exhibiting an instantaneous resistance level or state that is substantially a function of bias history. In particular, a bias such as a voltage or a current applied across terminals of the memristor may be used to set, select, or program a resistance of the memristor.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.